The Monster Within
by LuigiLover3174
Summary: After an accident resulting in Luigi being bitten by a werewolf he keeps the fact that he is now one hidden from his loved ones who think a normal wolf bit him. During a full moon Mario finds out out his sercret. Mario will try his best to help him get through his condition, but will they find a cure?
1. The Bite

A cool Autumn breeze ran through the forest behind Peach's castle. The wind had blown Mario's hat into a tree, his dark brown hair began blowing in the wind.

Peach turned to Mario, "You look cute without your hat."

Mario blushed, "Sure. You're just trying to make me feel better about loosing another hat!"

Mario And Peach had planed a double date with Luigi and Daisy. It was a few days till Halloween so they planned to hike through the woods behind Peach's castle.

Daisy looked at Luigi, "Why don't you take your hat off as well?"

Luigi barley herd Daisy, he was to busy worrying about the hike. Daisy took matters into her own hands and removed his hat. He jumped in surprise.

"Daisy give me my hat back!" Luigi stammered.

"Oh come on! Just leave it off, you're adorable."

Before Luigi released Daisy kissed him on the lips, his face turned bright red.

"I love you Weegee!" Daisy smiled.

"I love you my little flower" Luigi's face was as red as Mario's shirt.

Mario cupped his hands around his mouth, "Get a room!"

Daisy and Luigi giggled.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Peach headed of into the woods, Mario On Her heels.

Daisy knew how anxious her boyfriend was, she grabbed his trembling hand, "You'll be fine, you've got your flower with you."

About an hour had passed since the quartet began there hike. Luigi was still frightened by every little noise. He was having a hard time keeping pace with the others. Suddenly he herd a loud snap he turned around. Frozen with fear Luigi lossed track of time. When he turned around his friends were gone. His heart started to pound. He felt as if everything in the whole forest could hear it beating.

"M...ario?" Luigi called. No answer.

 _Oh this isn't good! I'm gonna die out hear! If I don't get eaten alive I'll die of a heart attack! I can hear it beating. I shouldn't hear it beating!_ Luigi heard a howl coming from the underbrush. It was eerily close. _I have to get out of here!_ The man in green started to run. Luigi felt his blood run cold as he herd fast footsteps behind him. Way to fast for a human. Before he could react a massive black wolf with ice blue eyes pinned him down to the ground, snarling. As he slammed into the dirt a loud snap came from behind him, then pain. _My leg!_ Tears started to run down into the grass. _Mario! Daisy! Peach!_ Luigi tried to squirm his way out from under the wolf, but the pressure was to much. More pain. This time in his arm. The wolf had his arm in his jaws pulling! _Oh Grambi! Don't let it end like this._ Blood spilled onto the ground soaking into the dirt. _I hear voices!_

"Luigi! Oh no! Luigi!" He herd his brother shout.

He saw a flash of red and blue dash in front of him. _Brother. You came!_ Luigi forced a smile on his face. Darkness began to cloud his eyes. _Don't let me die... please..._


	2. The Transformation

"Oh come on Weeg! You're almost thirty and I'm still fixing your tie for you!" Mario adjusted the dark gray tie trying to make it perfect.

"You know my anxiety won't let me fix my tie right. If I do it myself I always think it's not right!" Luigi looked down at his white dress shirt and tan tuxedo vest. _Perfect! I can't wait to see my beautiful flower._

"I'm just teasing bro! I'll straighten your tie until my hands stop working." The man in red joked.

Mario's mind begun to wonder. _Luigi looks different in this outfit. Like someone I used to know. So long ago It was probably a past life._ Mario shook of the feeling and started talking to his brother again. He pulled out his phone to check the time for Luigi who was making some final touches to his chocolate brown hair.

It was now exactly one month after Luigi got mauled by the wolf in the woods. Mario tried to convince his brother that a big dog attacked him and not a wolf sense wolves were very rare in the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi tried to believe his brother, but deep down he knew that was no dog. He had to spend a couple days in the hospital before being released. After he was out of the hospital he started being more jumpy. I mean he has always been jumpy, but way more this time. He said he herd noises that no one but him seemed to hear. Everyone brushed it off as just being more tense ever sense the attack. Luigi wanted to believe his brother and friends, but he was different. He wasn't the same.

"Daisy is gonna be mad if you are late again! It's only 12 minutes till you're supposed to meet her!" Mario called to his brother.

"Done!" Luigi called!

"See you bro!" Mario shouted as Luigi grabbed the keys and ran out the door.

"Not if I see you first!"

It had been three minutes into the drive. The sun was now no longer visible. Complete darkness, except for the full moon that was shining brightly in the black sky. _My head! It hurts so bad! I'm sorry Daisy I'm gonna be late to our date again._ Luigi pulled over on the side of the road. It was a country road, a short cut to the restaurant. The path was surrounded by a dince pine forest. _The pain is getting worse! I need an ambulance! I have to call 911 or Mario!_ Luigi felt for his phone. No no! I left it at home! Luigi began to break down and cry. _The pain! My whole body. I can't take this! Grambi just end my suffering! I can't stay in this car! I need to get out._ The plumber pushed the door open and fell to the ground panting and sweating. _Look! I think I see a person a ways down in the woods!_ Luigi tried to call, but nothing came out. More pain coursed through his body. _My only change is to walk to him. Everything else is to far._ He dragged himself to his feet ignoring the extreme pain. As he got closer he released it wasn't a person just a small tree. He fell down to the ground in defeat. _Daisy, Mario, Peach, anyone!_ The worst pain Luigi had ever felt in his life started to take over his whole body. He felt every bone in his body crack and shift places. He saw his face getting longer and his hair began to grow all over his body. He convulsed and twitched. Finally his busted out of his clothes. _I can't hold on. I'm getting sleepy. Pain... to much pain..._ Luigi felt another pain. _I can't take this._ Luigi swayed and fell down, fainting.

Luigi's eyes shot open. _The pain it's gone! I must have fainted. I'm still in the forest. At night! Oh what was I thinking! I have to get out of here!_ Luigi tried to stand up, but fell back down right after. _My legs are to weak. Ok if I try really hard maybe I'll stay standing._ Luigi flung himself onto his feet and tried to keep from swaying. _Oh thank Grambi! I can walk. I need to go get Mario. He can figure out what happened to me. I hope Daisy isn't to mad._ As he walked he felt strange. _It's just in my head I know it! A just got to make it to my car! Ah I see it!_ Luigi ran to his car. _How did it get so tall? Huh who's there?_ Luigi staired of into the distance. He herd Mario and Daisy. _They came looking for me!_ Luigi Saw That they had parked there cars close to him. Then Luigi saw the beam of a light, and a red shape. _Mario!_

"Luigi! Please just answer me!" He herd Mario's call.

 _He's crying! I'm safe Brother! I'm safe!_ Luigi ran in the direction of his voice. As he got closer Luigi started to cry as well. _I am ok! Please stop crying._ When Mario caught sight of him his eyes were not happy as Luigi thought, but full of horror.

"You." Mario stamperd, "You killed him didn't you! You weren't done with him so you came back to finish your job!"

 _What? I'm Luigi! I am your brother!_

"Mario!" Daisy Came running tears in her eyes. She had Luigi's vest and shirt in her hand.

"No!" Mario ran at Luigi and kicked him in the ribs.

 _Agh!_

"Monster!" Mario ran at Luigi again tears running down his face.

Daisy watched in horror as Mario continued to kick and punch the animal in front of him.

 _I can't take this anymore! Mario please! You're my brother._

"Mario! Stop!" Daisy was still crying, her makeup running. She knew what happened, but wasn't gonna let an animal die, she couldn't watch that happen.

Mario turned around. _I have to run!_ Luigi ran back into the woods as far as he could run. He collapsed beside an empty fox den. _I should sleep in here. It will keep me warm. I don't have time to think about what just happened. I need to rest. He didn't kick me to hard. I'm just bruised, no bones were broken._ Luigi slipped into the dark shelter curling his brown bushy tail around his body. His body and mind where to tired for him to fully take in what he was now, but he knew. _I'm a Werewolf._

Headcanon/s

• Werewolves look just like wolves. The only difference is there slightly bigger, like the werewolves in Twilight. (I don't like Twilight, But I like the Werewolf designs)


End file.
